Daily Conversations
by Sweety Girly
Summary: "They were nemesis at school, but outside of all drama, they were more than that." - NxM [TO BE REWRITTEN]
1. O n e

**Hello minna-san.**

 **How are you all? It has been a while since I've last came here, hehe.**

 **Some of you may know me due to my previous works, which I have now deleted [refer to my profile for explanation].**

 **I am now back with a new short story, focusing on Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga. Perhaps Hotaru and the others will be in there. But only time will reveal.**

[Updates may frequent or they may be rare. This will depend on my mood. I hope you can understand that.]

 **Note: **_The story is set in alternate universe. There will be explicit language used._

 **Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I do not own _Gakuen Alice._ All rights reserved to the author of this wonderful tale.

 **I hope you enjoy. Please let me know of your thoughts in the review section x**

* * *

 **One.** _15:43 p.m._

 _Ring. Ring. Ring._

Natsume Hyuuga sighed. Who could call him at this time? The football match was about to start in fifteen minutes. He still had to finish his chores -his as well as his younger sister, who ditched them for a shopping wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone either.

The phone kept on ringing. It bothered his sensitive ears.

Nevertheless, he checked his mysterious caller. It wasn't surprising to see who was it.

A sigh escaped from his lips. He regretted the day he gave his number to her.

"P-"

"Hotaruuu," she wailed. "This is M-mikan s-speaking _*sniff*_ by t-the way."

That baka was crying and had his number mistaken. He was about to tell her that it was a wrong number, but she never let him the chance.

"Po-"

"I-i, uh, I... Y-you know Ryo? _*hic_ * Haha, obviously y-you do _*sniff_ *."

She sighed.

He sighed. Might as well as listen at her girly rant and make fun of her later on.

Only he never got the chance to.

"H-he d-ditched me again. _*hic*_ Sixth time. I, I don't know what to do. _*sniff*_ W-we were supposed to go to this new restaurant..."

He decided to remain quiet and listen. It was not everyday you come across a quiet depressed Mikan. She was the sunshine in his class, the one who would often put a smile to anyone's face when they were sad. So, it was surprising to hear her crying ever so quietly. It wasn't those tears shed during classes, after he would pull a ridiculous stunt just to see her expression -her crying face that is-.

No. It was a ' _heartbreak'_ kind of tears.

(He knew this, thanks to his little sister who taught him this. Girls and their stupid moodswings.)

"But... He, he ditched me again. _*sniff*_ S-said that he was busy with schoolwork and exams. N-neh, neh, Hotaru. Is he l-lying? Obviously not. H-he couldn't. After all, we are supposed to be dating. B-but, he never kiss me. He never tell me that I'm pretty. He's always aggressive, and... And, I, I..."

She was a crying mess, he could tell by her shaky voice and her hiccups.

"I, I don't know what to do. P-please help me, Hotaru..."

He knew he was going to regret this.

He is reckless - everyone knew that already. And this trait was about to get him into some deep shit.

But since when does he ever listen to his brain?

"Ditch him."

And that, ladies and gentlemen, was how Natsume Hyuuga's and Mikan Sakura's daily phone calls began.


	2. T w o

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I do not own _Gakuen Alice._ All rights reserved to the author of this wonderful tale.

 **Please do not rush me into updating. Arigatou for your understanding.**

 **I hope you enjoy. Please let me know of your thoughts in the review section x**

 **And onto the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Two.** _15:55 p.m._

"W-Who is this?" Mikan barely whispered, her hand slightly trembled as she spoke.

She knew _perfectly_ who it was. His gruff but yet, irresistible (don't tell him that - his ego is already large enough as it is) voice blew his cover away.

"Polka, ditch him."

She snapped out of her frozen state and pressed the "End" button for her call.

How could she have called him?

Stupid Mikan. She should have checked who she called, before ranting her problems.

Baka Mikan. She should have checked the numbers before calling.

Aho Mikan. Now, this is another way which that _pervert_ can annoy her with (and let's not forget - this is most likely going to occur during Jin-Jin's horrendous maths lessons which would result her getting detention.)

 _How could I be so stupid,_ she thought, _But wait. I hung up without saying goodbye. How could I be so rude?_

With a loud sigh, and after blowing her nose with a handful of tissues as well as contemplating over her afternoon, she decided to dial his number to apologize.

She was never good at apologizing. Especially at _him._ The devil-perverted-cold-hearted-slash-meany-handsome-bully jerk.

 _Ring. Ring. Ring._

 **The number you have called is currently unavailable. Please leave a message after the beep.**

 _Beep._

 _"Ano... Natsume... I... I... I'm very-"_

 **Thank you for calling.**

 _Beep._

Mikan sighed again. Looks like she was going to have to apologize tomorrow.


	3. T h r e e

**Ohayou!**

 **I forgot to mention... But some of the chapters will be short or will be long. This depends on the situation which Mikan and Natsume will be. Gomenasai for not telling you guys earlier - I hope this clears out why it was so short. [And let's not forget - dramatic effect]**

 **And thank you for your suggestion. Unfortunately, I have other plans set... But I may include it. Who knows.**

 **Oh and by the way, their ages will be revealed as the story progresses.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and I will never will.**

 **Enjoy this chapter x**

* * *

 **Three.** _12:35 p.m._

Ah. Lunch time. Where students from Alice High School shoved their ways to the cafeteria, and grabbed all the hot-food before anyone else could have some. Where students from Alice High School would spend their lunch time playing any sort of sport or finish last minute assignments.

But for Mikan Sakura, it was the perfect time to apologize to a -not- so arrogant jerk.

Normally, she would have apologized in form class but... something came up.

Something like Natsume Hyuuga ditching form class would be it.

"Mikan-chan, where are you going?" Anna, one of her closest friends called out at her, when she was about to leave the cafeteria.

Nope, he wasn't there. Why would he? It's a crowded place. Natsume Hyuuga doesn't like crowded places.

"I'm, er, going to take some fresh air," she excused herself and ran outside, to the school garden.

This, of course, did not convince Hotaru Imai as it has to their friends. But Hotaru Imai did not have the time to guess what her idiotic of a best friend was up to, since the kitchen were selling crabs and she must absolutely buy some before it sold out.

Our lovely brunette panted when she couldn't find him near the strawberries bushes. She once caught him eating the strawberries, which were growing in the school garden, and that ended up him getting yelled at by her for "stealing".

(He called that taking what was free. She was convinced that it was stealing.)

Then it hit her.

Of course, he would be at the Sakura Tree - their Sakura Tree.

And her prediction was correct when she saw him lying down on the grass, in the shade, with a manga hiding his facial features. Probably to keep his fangirls away.

She didn't know whether he was asleep or not. So she sat next to him.

Her cheeks were flushed from running and she was out of breath.

That didn't stop her tongue from talking.

"I'm sorry for hanging up on you, Natsume. Gomenasai. I was scared that you would make fun of me and... umm... that you would tell everyone that I'm a crybaby and the fact tha-"

"You talk too much, Polka," came out the gruff response.

She glanced at him, to see the latter facing her -sat up properly, may I say- with full attention. His ruby eyes were pierced with her hazels, their eyes contact never fading.

She didn't know why her heart skipped a beat when she caught him biting his bottom lip. And she was too absorbed in her thoughts to notice his smirk. His trademark smirk, to be more precise.

"Or should I say... teddy-bear?"

"HENTAAAAAI!"

"Shut up, Polka."

"But you are a pervert, Natsume. I'm warning all the girls to stay away from you!"

"Why, Polka?" He was dangerously close. "So you could have me all for yourself?"

He was too close - way too close for her own liking.

"N-no," she stuttered, her face turning beet red.

"Tch. It's not good to lie."

"I-i'm not!" He got up and turned his back at her.

"Ja ne."

But why was her heart beating rapidly?

This was unhealthy. She needs to see a doctor. Immediately would be nice.


	4. F o u r

**Hello :) How are you all doing on this lovely day? [Who am I kidding? It has been raining all day *sigh* I miss the sun.]**

 **There is a poll on my profile, if you guys haven't noticed. Your opinion does matter so after reading this chapter, go and vote for whiever you think is the best :D**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

 **Enjoy this rushed chapter x**

* * *

 **Four.** _18:32 p.m_.

"Hn."

Honestly, he didn't expect another call from that idiot. Especially three days after their last... encounter (if you could call it that.)

"Natsume?"

Thank Heaven that she didn't get his number mixed up with the Ice Queen.

"Hn."

She was quiet. This was unusual. She was usually preppy and told him off for doing something, which he would like to call, 'badass'. Such as skipping classes. However, she was quiet. And this only occurs when she has something in her mind which was bothering her.

He waited for her to speak - to say anything. Even though it might be something idiotic or something that may catch him off-guard.

Most of the times, it's the former.

"Oi Polka, I'm going to hang up if you don't talk," he warned, impatient.

Who said he was a patient man? Er, I mean teenage boy.

"Ano, Natsume?"

She was awfully quiet. It was scary - even for him.

What had he done now? He didn't do anything other than the usual - flipping her skirt, calling her names, annoying her...etc. The usual.

"Do you really think I should break up with Rio?"

Oh. This was the matter.

Has he mentioned that she rarely rarely catches him off-guard?

The owner of crimson eyes did not reply for a few minutes. Why on Earth was he being an idiot, telling her to ditch that college-dude? It was none of his matter. He shouldn't have interfered. It was _their_ matters - not his. But despite this, he couldn't bear see his... nemesis breaking down. He had to do something.

He had to.

"Yes. Ditch him if you think he's cheating on you."

The Natsume Hyuuga giving love advice? Please. It was only for a brief seconds.

Thankfully, that idiot did not notice.

He heard her sigh, "Hotaru told me that yesterday. She said that I should break up with him because he only make me cry. I guess you are both right. I'm going to do this. Tomorrow. Arigatou Natsume, for your help."

Her tone was laced with sadness and a hint of anger.

But Natsume knew exactly how to cheer her up, after years of spending time with that clumsy childish idiot.

"Let me know how it went, cherry-printed girl."

He covered his eyes, preparing himself for the outcome of his words.

 _One._

 _Two._

 _Three._

"HENTAI BAKA NATSUME!"

"Wow. A new word."

"Meanie."

"Idiot."

"Bully."

"Crybaby."

"Jerk."

"Stop crying and smile, idiot."

And he hung up.

Of course, that was the Natsume Hyuuga style.

* * *

 **Any critiques are welcome :)**


	5. F i v e

**Wait what? An early update? Is this some kind of joke?**

 **Don't worry fellow humans, it's common sense for you to worry since I take my time with updates.**

 **Reminder: There is a poll on my profile. Go and vote whilst you are at it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

 **Enjoy x**

* * *

 **Five.** _01:23 a.m._

 _Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Who is it?" Natsume Hyuuga mumbled, sleepily.

Who would be calling him at this hour? Everyone should be asleep -well except to those who are staying up late due to revision or partying or having a marathon or who knows what people are up to at bloody one a.m. in the morning-.

He was certain that it was a wrong number. Definite a wrong number. Or someone to prank him. Or perhaps, it was one of those companies who bugged him about life insurance and whatnot.

Tch. How annoying.

However, when his phone wouldn't stop ringing, anger boiled his blood. How dare they -or he/she- take advantage of his sleep.

He was even having a good dream, for Pete's sake -one that didn't involved that clumsy childish idiot, that is-.

The owner of raven hair and dark crimson eyes tiredly reached out for his phone, his eyes squeezed shut, and absentmindedly pressed on the button 'Answer'.

"Hello?" Was his gruff voice. "Whoever you are, would yo-"

"Nat-sume?"

His eyes opened out of shock. His heart skipped a beat. Wait, what was that about?

However, he didn't pay any attention to that as he immediately recognized who was calling him at this hour.

Why was _she_ calling him at this hour?

"Polka? Why the hell are you calling me at this hour?"

"Ah," she chuckled nervously. He could tell something was wrong. "Could you come and pick me up? I'm kinda, uh, broke so I can't call a taxi and umm, Hotaru wouldn't pick up her phone and I'm so sorry for asking you this because you need sleep and all th-"

He sighed. And there goes his sleep, flying to the skies, mocking at his misfortune.

"Where are you?" He didn't mean to sound irritated. He was just... _worried._

"Near the Chinese restaurant that you like," she spoke quietly. What the hell was she doing at the other side of the town?

"Don't move."

Of course, he wasn't going to let her walk. Who knows, there might be drunken perverts at this hour and he didn't want to feel responsible if something happens to that idiot.

Knowing her, she was most likely to talk to one of them -if she comes across one- and ask for his life story.

With a grunt, he pulled on his jacket and took his car keys, wallet and his phone - in case of an emergency.

The young lad swiftly and yet quietly climbed down the stairs, trying not to provoke any sounds which might wake up his parents and his little sister. Especially Aoi Hyuuga -she would rat him out, that's for sure-.

He sighed out of relief when he made it in his car -a gift for his sixteenth birthday-.

Natsume turned on the engine and drove.

Little Miss Sunshine has a lot of explanation to do - and she owed him one. Big time.

* * *

 **Dun-dun-duuuun. What happened to Mikan? Is she alright? Find out in the next chapter.**

* * *

I'll be replying to your reviews here [sorry for not doing before] every once in a while. Don't be disheartened if I don't always reply. I read every review -it makes me happy when I see one- so I'll try to reply to every single one of you.

 **CH1.**

 **loveisfun -** Thank you for your opinion 3

 **Lexi1989 -** Thank you, thank you. Well, I try to update when I have the chance.

 **Montsetheotaku** [did I get it right?] - Arigato for your sweet comment. :3

 **Anilissa -** Heeeey! It has been a while. And yes, I am back :D Their age will be revealed soon, and haha, thanks for your support! :)

 **CH2.**

 **Lexi1989 -** Thank you for your suggestion, love. Unfortunately I have other plans for this but maybe I'll include this. Thank you so much though :)

 **milkg0re & screenshots of the dreamer & loveisfun-** Sorry but these chapters will be short - even though I try to make them longer. They are meant to be just quick fluffy moments throughout their phone calls/conversations. But I promise to make it longer. I may post some longer drabbles separately which had been written a long time ago... Would you like that?

 **.roses. -** Haha, this story won't end for a while. But thank you for your support 3

 **CH3.**

 **Anilissa -** Yes Mikan, to the love doctor *cough* Hotaru *cough*

 **PrincessesneedRocketLaunchers -** Of course, Alice High School sells crabs -under the command of Hotaru Imai-. Aww, I wish I could go there too.

 **CH4.**

 **Lexi1989 -** Glad that I could make you laugh. And thank you for your sweet compliments 3

 **screenshots of the dreamer -** Patient child, it will come soon x

 **Guest -** Thank you so much :3 And I think it made you happy because that's Natsume whom we are talking about - he makes us all smile with his egoistic attitude.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap, children. Until next time!**

 **[Don't forget the poll x3]**


	6. S i x

**Thank you so much for all of your lovely reviews! It really made me happy :D**

 **Well, without further ado... *drumrolls* here is the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

 **Enjoy x**

* * *

 **Six.** _02:15 p.m._

"That idiot," Natsume Hyuuga mumbled under his breath, as he searched for the brunette who was nowhere to be found for the last half an hour.

He specifically told her to wait near that _damn_ Chinese restaurant.

But she wasn't there.

He growled out of frustration, as he parked his car near a children park, a few streets away from the restaurant.

If he couldn't find her by car, might as well just look for her in the place where he was _certain_ that she would be present.

The raven-haired sighed, as he entered the park. It was eerie for an idiot (i.e. Mikan Sakura) to wander around.

"Let me go," he heard her yell.

Panic took control of his senses. He ran, where the source of the voice could possibly be. Thanks to his developed-cat ears.

 _Who was she with? Is she alright? What the hell that idiot is yelling?_ Were the questions he inquired in his mind.

Natsume was out of breath, when he caught the petite silhouette with a man, twice the size of hers.

He was about to interfere, but he didn't see the need to.

It wasn't because he was a selfish and narcissist teenage boy, who didn't even want to save her guts. Hell no.

It was because she had the situation perfectly handled, upon watching the scene.

Mikan was in a fighting position -like the one she used whenever someone tries to provoke a fight with her-. The man scoffed, probably thinking how pathetic she looked right now.

It wasn't the case though.

What the man didn't know, was the fact that the so-called idiot had a bottle of pepper powder behind her back.

Natsume smirked. She _finally_ listened to his warnings - such as bring a bottle of pepper powder whenever she feels she's in danger and spray it on the 'bogeyman'.

Which she totally did.

"Gomenasai," she softly spoke, "But Natsume told me that if someone that I didn't know tries to touch me, I have to spray this to them."

That soft-hearted idiot.

"Oi, Polka!"

She turned around, her hazel eyes widened at the devil smirking at her.

She felt mortified at the smirk plastered on his handsome features.

"N-natsume? What are you doing here?" Mikan asked, as soon as she rushed over him, ignoring the weak protests from the stranger.

He held her by the wrist, and dragged her out of the park. His grip on her wrist was... reassuring and calmed her nerves.

"Idiot," he faintly murmured in the thin air but she caught it.

The owner of chocolate eyes did not comment, seeing how frustrated and tired he looked. There were huge bags under his crimson eyes -from what she could see, thanks to the moon- and his raven hair was messy. He was wearing his PJs, with a navy blue jacket at the top.

Once they were in the car -away from all meanies-, Natsume did something she despises.

He flickered her on her forehead.

"Ouch! Meanie!"

"Idiot. You told me to pick you up," he coolly stated.

She looked guilty, "Gomenasai, you took a long time and I was bored so I decided to go to the park, but then that evil man wanted me to go with him but I said no and then he tried to touch me so I sprayed like you told me to."

He barely caught what she said in her speedy explanation, but he, nonetheless, understood.

Natsume remained silent. He turned the engine on, and began to drive.

The ride was completely calm and for once, Mikan did not blabber nonsense. She was lost in her own thoughts.

"Ano, Natsume?"

He spoke too soon.

"Hn." He concentrated on driving, and she knew that.

"What does a _bitch_ mean?"

The car suddenly stopped. Natsume turned to face her, his crimson eyes darkened.

"Who called you that?" His tone was even harsher. She flinched.

"R-reo called me that. Is it a bad word?"

Her innocence would get her in trouble, that's for certain. He sighed and resumed back to driving.

"Tell meeee," she whined.

"Only if you tell me what the hell happened."

She looked at him, hard. Why was he so curious? That perverted-fox should mind his own business!

 _But..._ Her inner voice told her, _He did drive you at two a.m. The least you could do is tell him what happened._

A sigh escaped from her rosy lips.

"Deal."

* * *

 **Reviews! [I'm going to try and reply to them every chapter]**

 **Lexi1989 -** Well, the answer is in this chapter ;D I like leaving readers with cliff-hangers. But arigato for your support.

 **Guest -** Aww thank you so much. :3 Don't worry, this story still has a long way to go :D

 **life. like. roses -** Chapter is uploaded, I hope you like it :)

 **Anilissa -** Hotaru would tell her to go away -I think- or wouldn't even pick up the phone. She and Ruka-pyon will appear soon, along with the gang. Their ages will be revealed soon, don't worry!

 **screenshots of the dreamer -** :P Update is right here, hope you enjoyed.

 **sme1228 -** Arigato for supporting this story :)

 **Guest -** Sorry, what do you mean by that?

* * *

 **See you later, alligators.**


	7. n o t e

Hey, guys!

Firstly, I'd like to apologise for not being active lately - due to school and personal reasons, I didn't have much time to focus on school and whatnot. So please don't throw any tomatoes at me!

Secondly, I re-read what I have written and I have noticed that... I didn't really like how this was turning out? Like, I know where the story is directing, but after all this drama, there is no solid plot and there are so many grammar mistakes too [which I sincerely apologise for.]

My writing style has changed now. And I don't think I could go on the same writing style as before.

So here is an announcement:

 **I am deleting this piece of work.**

 **And am going to rewrite it.**

Well, if I find the time.

Let me know of your thoughts, guys.

Lots of love,

\- Sw.


End file.
